


In Dreams

by Syksy



Category: Lady Lovely Locks and the Pixietails
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts), [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



What bothered RavenWaves the most was the fact that the other girl didn’t seem to care about her looks. She didn’t need to care. She could run through the woods, wrestle with Silkypup in the dewy grass, do anything, and still remain perfect. If she herself so much as tripped while walking, her hair got tangled, her dress torn and her temper even blacker. It was not fair, it had never been fair, but one of these days it would be.

She was perfect in other ways too, RavenWaves found herself admitting sometimes. The way her hair curved against her neck, in loose strands almost too fine to be real, caressing the tender silk of her skin. The soft shadows her eyelashes cast on her cheeks, lids lowered for a moment of reflection, almost begging to be touched. Her laugh when she didn’t know she was being watched and so obviously couldn’t be faking it, couldn’t be trying to make her believe they might ever be friends. RavenWaves didn’t want to be her friend, didn’t want anything from her but that which she could take.

Except sometimes she did. It was stupid, much more so than any of her failed plans, but sometimes she forgot for a second who she was, what she wanted. At those moments, only half a second long, she dreamt of another way they could be. That she could be near that perfection, immersed in its aura and made perfect herself. That the other girl would reach out to her, kiss her cheek… And there it would end, always abruptly, always with a too swift awakening to what was real. Always before they could actually touch the way she knew they both wanted to in these dreams. Only in these dreams.


End file.
